Stuck
by NessaSan7
Summary: The day turns into the worst of your life, when three men kidnap you out of your workplace to hold you hostage. Trevor/OC
1. Chapter 01

You stared at the floor, your eyes following the giant brown stains on the worn-out linoleum, not sure what they came from. It looked to you, like some mix of coffee, mud and crumbs,accumulated together for months, or even years. The thought of it and the fact, that you were sitting right in the middle of that mess, made you a little queasy, plus, your back now really started hurting from leaning on the kitchen cupboard for at least two hours. You could have gotten up somehow, but you were handcuffed, and even if the door wasn't locked, there was no way of escaping. You had no clue where exactly they brought you, or where they were now. Probably not too far. Either way, you simply didn't dare to move away one inch from the spot they left you at. The fact that you hadn't heard a single voice for about an hour, calmed you down a bit. The sun was just starting to go down, painting the dirty, old trailer in a vivid orange. It was looking so surreal, for a moment you were wondering if this was just a dream. A twisted, stupid dream.

 _… 4 hours earlier …_

It was so perfectly quiet, almost peaceful, as you stood at the sink in the womens bathroom, washing your hands. You rarely met anyone here, since there weren't that many women working for Humane Labs. In some way you wished you would, since you practically didn't know anyone in this whole state yet. You moved to San Andreas for the job that was offered to you. Taking the opportunity. A company that big would never ask you again, even though the whole thing was a little obscure to you. After eight weeks of working in the security section, you still didn't really know what this lab was actually researching on. And the way everything in here was locked away from the public told you, you shouldn't ask. So you didn't. They paid good and it was a pretty responsible position for your age. You were looking for an IT-job, but this was like something out of a spy-movie.

Just when you were about to dry your hands, the sound of the alarm snapped you out of your thoughts. Without hesitation, you did as the emergency-plan tought you. You ran out of the bathroom quickly, wiping your hands on your lab-coat. The aisle of the section was long and now completely empty. As you got closer to your office, you heard sounds that made you stop immediately.

»I'm asking you for last time!« Someone growled.  
»And you others, get the fuck DOWN!«

You pressed yourself against the wall in shock, just lurking around the corner. There was a voice you would definitely recognize, if you heard it before. All you could tell was, it belonged to a, probably, middle-aged man. Some of your colleagues could be heard mumbling.

Then a shot fell.

You winced so hard, it hurt your muscles, while your jaw dropped open in horror. Blood had splashed all over the glassdoors of the work room, just a second before the thunk sound of a dead body dropping to the floor reached your ears. The air was stuck in your lungs, unable to escape your body. Then a second man spoke.

»Man, fuck!« He shouted out, sounding slightly shocked.  
»Now, who of you is willing to answer my god damn question?!« The other one screamed.  
»Knock it off homie, we lost too much time man, gotta get out of here!«  
»Gnnnahh… shit!«

How much you wished you would have just forgotten about the emergency-plan and stayed in the damn bathroom. Just when that thought creeped up your head, someone grabbed for your waist, pulling you from the wall. And before you could even make a peep, a piece of fabric was pressed onto your face. It took only a few seconds for you to faint.

Next thing you remember is the feeling of laying on the backseat of a car, just hearing pieces of a conversation.

»I can't believe I'm going through this again!«  
»Jeez, I saved the fucking day, okay?!«  
»You did what?!«  
»Hey, it wasn't me who messed up the schedule.«  
»Man… guys….«  
»So is that some sort of hobby to you!? Kidnapping people for fun?!«  
»Well, you wanted to get the information out of a security person, you fucked it up, so I brought us ALL the potential information right here.«  
»Yeah, and ALL the problems.«

»Why am I even here, man…«

\- End of Chapter 01 -


	2. Chapter 02

So you were sitting in the smelliest place you have even been, just at the spot where you woke up. All the windows were shut, keeping the warm, sticky air inside. You wished you never even saw this unholy place at all. Cigarette-butts, beer bottles and various plastic packagings were laying all over the floor, as far as you could look. Unbelievable someone actually lived here. You sighed. Then, just as you breathed out, the buzzing sound of an engine was heard, getting louder until it ceased right next to the trailer. Your heart almost stopped. This didn't sound like a police car. More like some sort of off-road vehicle. It was giving you the creeps. Then there were those men again. You couldn't understand what they were saying, but you recognized them without a doubt. The one you heard threatening your colleagues, the one speaking in that hood-slang and the one with that agressive, raspy seemed to be arguing, coming closer to the entrance. With a loud bang, the door flew open.

»Just fucking trust me, alright?!«

A rather tall, middle-aged man stormed in. Closely followed by a guy that could have been slightly younger. Or maybe not. Their appearances just differed pretty much. The second man wore a light grey suit, his full, dark hair combed straight back. The other one was balding badly, the remaining hair looking completely disheveled. He wore a white shirt and jogging pants, both so dirty, it must have taken years to get them in such a condition. In fact, he looked just like this trailer.

»Could you fellas please calm down already?«

A black guy, in his early twenties stepped over the threshold. He was waving his hands around, trying to get control over the situation. The two other guys however, didn't seem to mind that much.

»I just tell you… we ain't gonna take her anywhere near my home!«  
»Naaahh you don't have to prove to us, your lack of hospitality, Mikey.«  
»Oh… Amanda will kill me if she finds out what we are playing here…«  
»God, don't be such a pussy.«

The dirty man stepped up to you in a fast pace. Now you stopped breathing, a shiver running down your spine. Quickly he grapped you under the arms, lifting you up and placing you on the kitchen counter, his hands left and right to you. You were turning white as he stared right into your face.

»So… sweetheart…« He aspirated, his eyes wandering down your body.

The other white man was rolling his eyes in the background, the black boy shaking his head.

»We eh… got some business to take care of with Humane Labs… so…«  
His eyes now stuck on your breasts.  
»How bout… you be nice and cooperative… so we don't have to hide your pretty little body out in the desert…?«

You couldn't speak. Even if you tried. That man had insanity in his eyes and a face you could read like a book, telling you that he ain't joking. You had no idea what they could want from you, regarding the labs. It was most likely something you had less of a clue about than them. Either way you nodded.  
You didn't want to die in this godforsaken place in the middle of nowhere. And if you refused to help them, they'd probably get rid of you right away.

»Ahh… that's a good girl.«

The man grinned, moving his fingers along your chin.  
He was interrupted by the guy called Mikey.

»Knock that shit off, man!«

He grabbed his friend by the shoulder, losing his patience.

»I have to get the fuck out of here! Do what you want about your so-called 'plan'.«  
»It's not a so-called plan, it's a plan.«  
»Whatever. Just get what we need, until deadline, got it?!«  
»Easiest job.«  
»A job is never easy with you, Trevor.«

Saying that, the man left, sighing hearable.  
The younger one was following him again, raising his hand a little.

»See ya, dog…«

 _\- End of Chapter 02 -_


	3. Chapter 03

As two of the men left off, your heart dropped a little further down. The creepy one stayed. Of course. By now, there was no doubt to you this was his place. It just fit. In every way. The guy called Trevor was watching his friends leaving, from the window. You barely dared to look up. Just when he turned his back on you, you would risk a glance. What should you do now? Nothing at all, was the best thing you could come up with. The person walking up and down his messy trailer, looked as if he won more then just a few fist fights and shootings. It was hard to imagine he could be intimidated by anyone. You were. It still felt like the worst kind of nightmare and you just couldn't wake up.

»Alright, down there.« He was waving his hand, telling you to get off the counter.

You snapped out of your thoughts, raising your head. Hesitatingly, you slipped down, finally standing again. Next thing you saw was him, pulling a large hunting knife. Your eyes widened. A strong hand was reaching for your shoulder, turning you around. You were already imagining yourself in a big hole, somewhere between some cactus. What an end.

Then it snapped and the duct tape around your wrists was cut apart. You felt your pulse pumping in your fingers and just noticed how your knees were shaking. Trevor had already walked up to the round table behind the kitchen, stabbing the knife into the wooden plate, yawning loudely.

»Another fucked up day at the office, huh?«

He looked at you, stretching himself.

»…not quite.«

You answered automatically, quickly regretting it. But he just laughed.

»Everybody needs some action, right…?« He chuckled.

Action? Those last few hours were more action than you needed in your whole life. You almost spoke it out, but this time you controlled yourself. Instead you decided to peel off the remaining duct tape. Not the nicest feeling, but your burning skin reminded you that you weren't dead yet.

»Ahhrr… I'm… kinda hungry now.« His hand was scratching is belly.  
»You must be too.«

Your stomach agreed to that. Though you were too afraid still, to really think about eating. Anyway you nodded, barely looking at him. Trevor clapped his hands once.

»Wonderful. Let's go.« He made big steps to the door, holding it open for you.

Now you were looking at him, puzzled.

»Come on, Missy.« His hand was gesturing.  
»What's your name anyway…?«

»(y/n).« You shorty replied, while stepping out the door.

As you walked past him, you noticed an indescribable smell, surrounding him. It reminded you of beer, blood, cigarette-smoke, old sweat, food gone bad, roadkill in the sun and a bunch of undefinable other things. Thank god you were able to breathe some fresh air again, finally. It was a perfectly clear night in Sandy Shores and it almost looked pretty. If only the place was build out of anything else but old, rotten trailers and garbage. Trevor pushed you forward impatiently, right to the red pickup truck parked in front of the fence. In a minute, both of you sat in the car, rushing down a small, dirty street through the Senora Desert. Just what the hell was this about now? Was he just going to kill you out there, now that it's dark enough? Or maybe he was about to eat you. You wouldn't be surprised anymore. That guy could be any kind of a psychopath. At least one kind. Your imagination started to run wild. You saw yourself in the news. Your body, sliced into tiny pieces, organs missing and a man saying, that your head was not found yet. At that thought you had to smirk a little. You couldn't fight it.

Trevor was driving like there was no tomorrow. Almost as if he was being chased by some cops or whatever. You wished it was like that. But there was nothing out here. Not even another car. Just darkness and sand and sometimes a cactus.

 _\- End of Chapter 03 -_


	4. Chapter 04

You didn't drive very long, but still you had no clue where in the world you could be. The was not a single road sign to be seen along the way and nothing to give you any hint. Or maybe there was. But you've had your eyes closed for half the way. With howling breaks, the car had stopped in front of a hut with an old wooden sign over the door, saying 'Doreen's'. There was one more trailer and a little shed. Besides that, nothing but sand and the pitch black night. After another moment, you got out the Bodhi, following Trevor, who was waving his hand. As he pushed open the door, the smell of cigarette smoke and molding wood creeped up your nose. The room you stepped in, was lit with old, hazy lamps, giving it a yellowish tint. It was looking like a bar, but there were also tables like in a diner. An older woman was cleaning the counter, not even minding that someone came in. There were exactly three other men in there, not speaking at all. Now and then they were sipping on their beers and whiskeys, looking fairly drunk already. Your abductor walked straight over to one of the tables, sitting down on a chair and pointing to the other as he looked up to you. So you took the seat across the table, looking to your left. You had just noticed there was country music playing from somewhere and the hissing sound of meat in a frying pan could be heard. Your head moved to where you guessed to be the kitchen. A smell of fries, onions and something grilled reached your senses and seemed to be intensifying. Your last meal were the cornflakes you had this morning. Hell, you didn't even get to your lunchbreak today. That thought reminded you that you were kidnapped.

Accidentally your eyes met Trevors. He was sitting opposite of you, grinning complacently right into your face. A heat rose up your head. For a criminal, sitting in a pub with his hostage, that guy was looking pretty relaxed. He just sat there, leaned back, one arm over the chair next to him, smirking. As psycho as he was, he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. No sight of nervousness or insecurity. He was having some sort of mysterious aura around him. And even despite the fact he was without any doubt, a drug addict and presumably a drinker, he seemed smart somehow.

You just realised you had been looking at him for way too long, although it were probably just a few seconds. Luckily, a waitress was just appearing next to the table, holding a small notepad and a pencil. She was in her late twenties, slink, with dark-blonde, braided hair and tired, brown eyes. Her attention went from you to Trevor, slightly lifting up the corner of her mouth.

»Mr. Philips.« She commented in a dry voice.  
»Nancy… whatever your last name is.« Trevor replied, sounding a little bored.

She was looking at you again.

»You're here with woman, and she doesn't look like a prostitute. Wow.«

Trevor raised an eyebrow.

»You're here with your mother and you still look like a hillbilly waitress.«

The girl frowned a little, trying to keep her cool. You had to prevent yourself from chuckling. You had to admit, he could be sort of funny. She gave him a pissed-off smile, looking at her pad again.

»Fuck off and tell me what you want.«  
»27.« He turned his head to you.  
»Twice. She needs that now.«

Nancy wrote the number on her paper.

»Beer?«  
»Beer.«

Then she walked away. You watched her leaving, when Trevor leaned forward on the table. He was uncomfortably close to you now, which forced you to look at him again. There were a hundret things to looked at now. So many scars, wrinkles and others marks in that face, that could all tell a story. Something about him was raising your curiosity. You wouldn't dare to ask though and you still felt like being the food with him, staring at you like this. You needed to breathe.

»I need to…go to the toilet.« You lowered your head.  
»…« He was point to the end of the room with one thumb.

You got up, about to walk past him, when he grabbed your forearm firmly. Two brown eyes were looking at you sharply and threatening.

»No tricks, sugar.«

For a moment you froze. Reality kicked back in and reminded you in what kind of situation you were. It was awkward how easily you could forget what had happened a few hours ago. The blood of your colleague running down the glass in an awful red, the screams, the crying alarm.

You nodded.  
He let you go.

As you walked on, you still felt the pressure of his hand, like a warning. It was saying more that his words. There was no running away from this. No sense in screaming.

No chance to outwit this man.

 _\- End of Chapter 04 -_


	5. Chapter 05

For three minutes you stood in front of the broken, dirty mirror in the women's restroom. You were just looking into it. Looking at your own face. You looked horrible. Skin paler than ever, dark circles around the eyes, hair out of place and very tired expression. In the 'normal' world everyone would look at you shocked. They would ask you if you were okay. Probably. But this wasn't the normal world. It was nothing like the normal world. This was desert hell. You just matched your environment right now. And that was an even more horrible thought.

There was an open window to your right. It wasn't very big, but large enough to climb through it. Theoretically. You walked over to it, leaning forward to look outside. All you saw was darkness and the stars. The light form the bathroom lit only a few meters of sand behind the hut. Your hands held tight onto the windowsill. It was so dark out there… So dark. Who would find you if you just hid somewhere out in the desert's pitch black nothingness? Someone with a goddamn off road truck with headlights. Your grab weakened. The desert is huge. You could run in a hundred directions. How would he know? It was silent like a graveyard out here. He would hear you pant like a dog. It was like good and evil fighting for the decision, while you felt your arm pumping again, where a dangerous hand had held it.

Trevor was already eating his giant meat-packed sandwich like an animal, when you appeared back at the table. You had the same huge thing laying on your plate, waiting for you. Your stomach commanded you to eat already, so you did. It was like heaven after all this shit you've gone through. For a few minutes, you didn't even care anymore, where you were, or what would await you. The basic instincts were just too strong. It was almost as if you had never tasted anything so good, in your whole life before. You were only half through, when Trevor let out a loud belch. He was grinning again, watching you gulp down your food. At that point, you realized one thing, and you started to chew a little slower. That man hadn't even been worried about you fleeing at all. He wasn't surprised you came back. He knew you would. You looked at the salad on your sandwich. This guy wasn't just intimidating. He knew that he was. It was calculation. Your brain was working like steam train now.

With a fizzing, Trevor opened his beer bottle, quickly pouring half of it's content down his throat. You had slowed down your eating so much, it took you another ten minutes to finish your plate. On purpose. You had squeezed your toast so carelessly, your hand were full of mayonnaise. You showed them to him.

»Gotta go wash my fingers.«

»Hmh.« Trevor wasn't minding you much, just concentrating on his beer, when you stood up.

You entered the restroom again, thrilled this time. You could do it. You knew you could do it. There was no doubt you could run from an old, drunk hobo, in the middle of the night. He was so overconfident, when he realized you were gone, it would be much too late. You climbed onto the heating, and over the ledge of the little window. It wasn't hard to jump out of it. Not losing any time, you started running for your life. The adrenaline was kicking in like never before. There was nothing in front of you and a crazy killer somewhere behind you. You didn't dare to look back. You were pretty sure he was still sitting in that shed, drinking happily, but then again, he was like something out of a horror thriller. He could be a meter away from you, and you wouldn't be surprised. The sand under your feet made it so hard to run, you were exhausted in no time. But you just couldn't stop now. This was about living or dying. Like in slowmotion, you carried yourself over the dunes.

You had lost your sense for time and distance, once you had started running. You didn't have any clue how far you had come. Only rocks and plants had crossed your way. No road, no sign. Your legs felt like two big rocks, pulling you down. In your head, the brown, demonic eyes were staring at you, telling you, that you did something stupid. It was all like a nightmare, with Freddy chasing after you, just laughing about the hopeless attempt to escape. This was _his_ world. You couldn't get rid of Trevor's grinning face in your imagination. Should you just have stayed? Playing the 'good girl', hoping for him to release you some day? Fuck that. It was too late to consider that. A weak light then caught your eye. There was the shape of a building appearing right on your path. Something small but solid. When you came closer, you saw it was a gas station and car-repair. Not very large and not exactly modern, but it wasn't abandoned. Your heart jumped. They had to have a telephone. You stumbled over the concrete, right to the glass door. It was locked. Gas stations in the desert just weren't 24/7 you guessed.

»H-hello?!«

No-one answered. Crickets were chirping like it was a joke. You were so close now. So close to safety. You were too tired and exhausted to keep on running. And this psychopath was probably searching for you by now. This was an emergency. You looked around you and spotted a trash container. A crowbar was laying on top of it, like god put it there. You took the cold iron and went back to the entrance. This was crazy. You felt a criminal. But they would forgive you, once they heard your story. There was nothing else you could do. You swung the bar over your head, ready to smash the door, when you were blinded by an awfully bright light behind you, reflected by the glass.

 _\- End of Chapter 05 -_


End file.
